The Hunt
by Zetajace
Summary: Miss Fortune hunts down the pirate scum that murdered her parents. She focus on revenge accompanied by her best friend and companion since childhood. Will she be able to prevail and bring the scum to justice or will she die like her parents did.


Authors Note: Sorry this took so long but Im taking 23 units in college and my cpu crashed so I had to really work hard to even get this out. So please leave reviews if you liked it.

Diary Entry 1- The Doc told me that if I started writing down my ideas I might be able to get a better grip on reality, and it might help me with my drinking problems. So here goes nothing; I figure the best place to start will be the beginning, the earliest memory I have.

It was a sunny day, nothing seemed odd about it, just a rather pleasant day nothing that would foreshadow the events to come. I was no more than six years old when it happened, my dad was off sailing on his ship trading some supplies with the merchants in Bilgewater. We weren't a wealthy family but we were doing well enough to draw some envious stares when we walked through town. Our house was old and kind of small but painted a fresh white with a brown trim separating the roof from the walls. It wasn't anything extraordinary but was enough to get the attention of the wrong sort of people. That day my mom had decided to surprise my dad and bake his favorite cake. Which was a strawberry shortcake with a strawberry glaze covering the outside of the vanilla flavored bread. The smell of it still makes my stomach growl in anticipation.

As the sun began to set we did what we did every time my dad was due home we sat in the living room, put on his favorite movie, and waited for him with dinner set on the table. We heard a knock on the door, so my mom went to answer expecting her loving husband, oh how she loved him and he loved her just as much. They would greet each other with a warm embrace and a long kiss every time he stepped through the door. When she opened the door it was followed by a bone chilling scream that I still hear in my dreams today. The sight was grisly as my mom held my father's mutilated corpse in her arms his head smashed in, the face unrecognizable. Knife wounds running down his arms, his shirt completely drenched in blood.

The men still behind the door let out a sickening laugh as they watched my mom break down and cry at the corpse of her dead husband. The leader of this band of thugs pushed her onto the ground with his foot. He was a tall man at least six foot in height and with a beard that was unkempt and curly. His eyes were dark enough to appear black, matching his jet black hair that he had hidden under his odd shaped hat. It was a mix between a sailor hat and a hat worn by the social elite, it was tall in design but had the ridges seen with a captain's hat. The very essence of this man sent a feeling of trepidation into my very soul.

My mom scrabbled off the floor and tried to get to me, but the man caught her hair is overly sized hands which were riddled with scars. He held her in the air like she was nothing but a toy. My mom screamed for me to run, the look of panic in her eyes urging me to leave. I couldn't move I was frozen in place by fear, unable to respond to the situation I had just sat there on the couch watching. The man's crew walked in at least 6 of them younger and less intimidating then their leader but the look in their eyes did not send the message that they had good intentions. The leader held my mom's arms down as his men ripped off her clothes. Until she had nothing left but a few rags stuck to her legs and waist.

At this moment my six year old mind finally began to realize what I needed to do, I wanted to live, as the crew man walked over to me and began to undue his pants I swung at him with all my mighty hitting in the groin dropping him on all fours. Before anyone could respond I took off with the last words I ever heard my mom say echoing in my head. "Run Sarah, don't let them catch you." I jumped in the sea of Bilgewater and swam till I couldn't swim anymore.

I woke up on the shore of an unknown beach, my old life destroyed. That was the last day I would ever be an innocent girl. –End of Diary Entry 1

"Ugh" I thought the Doc said this was supposed to help me curb my drinking problem. Now all I can think about is how bad I want to down half a bottle of cheap whiskey. I knew remembering that day wouldn't help but the Doc said to start from the beginning it would help me clear my mind. I still have nightmares about that day I don't think I will ever be able to truly recover from that moment. I will always have that sick son of a bitch's face engraved in my mind. Maybe I'll be able to rest when I slit his Achilles's Tendon and torture the sick fuck until he repents for all his sins, then I'll torture him some more just for the hell of it. My mind feeling uneasy I know I won't be able to sleep. Maybe if I get some cool sea air I will be able to cool off a bit.

As I step outside the familiar creaking of boards beneath my feet helps put me at ease. My ship which I earned over the years thanks to countless rewards I have gotten for bounty hunting. The job is great one, I get to hunt the scum of Bilgewater and get paid for it. Pirates are intolerable can't stand the bastards, so it helps that my job entails hunting them down and making them pay for all the crimes they commit against the people of this city.

The cool air unsettles my bright red hair a signature of my family lineage. The smell of the sea filling my nose, the familiar scent of the sea helps to calm my nerves. The sound of the waves lapping against the hull of the ship remind me of all the good times I have had on this ship. The ship is quiet at night, most of crew is out on the town spending all the money they earned on liquor, prostitutes, or gambling. In some cases all three. My crew is loyal I acquired all of them over the years, most I have known since childhood. They all have a serious grudge against pirates, which may be why we are so effective at our jobs. We have all been wronged by those scum and we all want to make them pay for the atrocities they have committed. Our bond has gotten us through some tough situations especially the ones that I have put us in. I couldn't ask for a better crew.

I find myself walking back to my quarters, eyelids feeling heavy. Pushing the door open I lay down in my bed. The rocking of the ship easing me into sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day we are going to hunt down the notorious pirate Captain Yetire. He is wanted for the destruction of the port of Analia in Frelijord, and the port of Hutenshire in Noxus. Wanted by both nations for his terrorist acts and fleeing before the authorities could respond. No one knows his motive other than the guess that the enemy crews that were located in those docks might have been his target is unsure. All that matters is that he is wanted and I will get a reward for bringing him in dead or alive. I prefer dead it's less of a hassle. It will be a couple days before we can reach his suspected location. Authorities suspect he is hiding in an Ionian Port near the town of Urgalia. He is a seasoned pirate so he will not be easy to take down but I like killing the experienced pirates. They give more of a challenge which makes it more satisfying when I shoot out both their knee caps and slit their throat.

My mind begins to grow silent as sleep takes over the morning would be a busy venture.

Morning comes swiftly, the sun isn't up by the time I am out on the bridge giving out orders to the crew as we prep for the launch. My second in command a woman by the name of Chelsea barks at the men on the sails to hurry so we can catch the early eastern wind that will lead us towards our destination.

"Chelsea how is the crew looking?"

"Mighty fine, Captain Fortune, a little sluggish from one to many shots of bourbon last night, but nothing I cannot whip out of them."

"Good we need to get on our way if we want to catch that bastard before he decides to find a new hiding spot."

She takes off with new vigor chewing out the poor soul who is taking a puke break. Chelsea is a year younger than me at the age of 19 she is quite a sight to behold. Her light brown skin, beautiful brown eyes, and brunette hair that runs down to her shoulders. She has some freckles along the bride of her nose and under her eyes that she gets embarrassed about if brought up. She was the first person to ever be in my crew, I met her when right after the event with my parents and we have been inseparable ever since. We use to run together when we ran a scam trying to sucker people out of money with a rigged gambling monopoly involving a stone and three cups. It isn't the proudest moment of my life but it helped us stave off starvation. We even had a romantic stint together which lasted about a year before we broke it off. Even after that we have remained best friends, though on some of the more lonely night she finds her way into my cabin with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Well that was until she found a nice woman in Bilgewater who I am supposed to meet after this job.

"Captain the ship is ready to sail out."

Breaking my train of thought I reply hastily "Then let us set sail at once."

With that I feel the ship Lurch forward as a strong gust catches on the sails and pushes the ship from its docked position towards the open waters. The Bilgewater Sea is calm at this time, the waves gently rocking the ship a feeling that reminds me of all the crazy adventures I have had. Despite everything that has went wrong in my life looking out at my loyal crew and beautiful ship I can't help but feel blessed by lady luck herself.

The Journey to Ionia is off to a smooth start maybe now would be a good time to continue my Diary entries, before things have a chance to get out of hand.

Dairy Entry 2- I should probably continue from where I left off, waking up on the beach soaked, poor, and without a family. I had to walk what felt like a hundred miles until Bilgewater came into view, the city is not a pretty sight to behold especially when you are alone and afraid. The old wooden buildings, the creaky dock which looks like it could collapse at any time, but worst of all the smell it is a mix between smoke and decaying fish. I had been here before but never alone, I was told it wasn't safe for me to be alone so I always had to be my mom's side when she went shopping here. That memory almost broke me at that moment the loss of my parents fresh on my mind.

I don't know how long I lay their crying, but when I finally came too it was approaching the evening. I gathered the little strength I had left and headed towards the city. I had thought if I found the police station I would be able to get help. As I approached the city the eyes of the dock workers were fixed on me, what a sight I must have been, blood red hair entangled with sea weed, and clothes that were covered in sand. Not a single one moved to help me just stared at me as if I was a walking freak show. I made my way towards the main street of the city, that's when I see it the police station only it was not what I had expected, bullet holes allowed you to see inside and the decrepit building was empty there was no police force in Bilgewater and by the signs of decay in the building their hadn't been for a long time.

I'm not sure what happened next I just remember waking up in the alley soaked to the bone. A small group of children had formed around me. "Look at her hair it is so red!" "Yea she must be a demon or something." I didn't have the energy to move or reply I just laid their as the examined me, unable to stop them from. Then a voice that sounded like an angel came from the crowd. "Make way! She looks like she is starving let's get her some food and take back to our place that way she doesn't die." There she was Chelsea I think it was at this moment that I knew she was my angel. Her and the rag tag crew of orphans took me in; they fed me so sort of soup that tasted amazing probably due to the fact that I had eaten in a couple days. If it wasn't for her I would've died in that alleyway alone, and desperate.

"So where you from?" Chelsea asked me this with such a warm smile. I couldn't respond properly though the reality of the past couple days slamming into and I just broke down. I cried for hours just sobbing and sobbing as she wrapped her arms around me. She held me tight not letting go until I had let it all out. Once the worst of it was over she whispered to me "We all know your pain, you don't have to tell me what happened just know it will be okay." With those words I knew I never I wanted to be apart from her. She would be my anchor, she still is my anchor I don't know what I would do without her.

Her and her band of orphans made money by running a gambling scam that involved an intricate system of rigging dice to always roll eleven if rolled the right way. It wasn't a noble thing to do but it beat starving, as we grew up me and Chelsea began to develop more romantic feelings. We started drifting apart from the other orphans which began to get involved in more serious crime but a few stuck with us. We would become a bounty hunting gang seeing as it was a more legal and stable way to make money. This would be the beginning of a crazy journey.


End file.
